


Ensorcelled

by Darkening



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Lemon, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Multi, NSFW, NSFW image, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not For Shippers, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Image, Public Humiliation, Racial slur in a non-con sexual situation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read all tags, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - F/M/M, cum slut, idk what else to tag, this is a rape fic, to indicate this is a dark fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkening/pseuds/Darkening
Summary: What's Daisy to do when she can't be free of mind control?She does what she's told because she needs to be under Hive's sway. She can't survive otherwise.Or can she?(Dark porn fic, humiliation kink,  porn images, NSFW, read the tags, be responsible and read at your own discretion)(To be very clear, this is not for shippers and it's rape fic porn, ty )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction and fantasy and not meant to condone any real-life non-consensual sexual activity. NSFW images.

Hive didn’t expect this, this need, this wanting. 

Star SHIELD Agent Daisy Johnson and pet of Phil Coulson was infected, under his total control, and he could feel the desires Grant Ward once had for her.

Maybe the stay on this primitive planet could have some amusements.

“What’s your name?” he asked, rhetorically at the woman standing before him.

“Daisy,” she replied, blankly.

“No.” Hive narrowed his eyes. “Grant says we call you _Skye.”_

He grabbed her face and examined it. She was passable, pretty, and still had the look of a child on her with some baby fat.

“I see why Grant found you attractive,” he murmured. “What is your name?”

“Skye,” she didn’t look at him, just gazed into the distance.

“And why are you called Skye?” his lips curled into a smile.

“Because Grant says so,” she looked at him now, her brown eyes vacant.

“And because Skye sounds like a slut,” Hive trailed his fingers down her face, and forcefully opened her mouth. “Skye Slut. We like it.”

She blinked, face placid.

He shoved his fingers in her mouth and waited for saliva to pool and drip from her lips.

“What’s your name?” he pulled his hand out watching the drool mar her lips.

“Skye Slut,” she smiled, her lips shining and eyes bright.

“We have work for you, Skye Slut,” he caressed her face once more, her soft round cheeks. “I was going to fuck you, then have you kill yourself. But you can prove useful at SHIELD.” 

He lowered her zipper all the way to her belt, the top opening and showing her bra.

“To be specific,” Hive continued. “Your tits and your cunt and your mouth make you useful. _You’re_ nothing. But you always knew that.”

Her eyes glimmered, but she remained silent.

He reached his hand in and pulled her tits out her bra, her dark nipples poking out obscenely.

“Keep your hands to your side, and walk back to them just like this,” Hive smiled darkly. "Show SHIELD what a slut you are."

She nodded, eyes still soft with tears and obeyed. She had taken a few steps when he called out again.

She stopped and faced him, her short hair choppy and mussed, her nipples jutting out of her otherwise modest tactical suit.

“And no more undergarments. Ward’s request.”

She blinked in compliance and then continued walking back to the Quinjet.

Hive watched her walk away, her delicious ass swaying back and forth.

“I told you we should have added her ass to the list,” Ward was a faint echo in his head.

Mouth, tits, cunt, _and_ ass, Hive smiled. The Daisy bitch might prove more valuable after all.

-

Daisy walked into the Quinjet, heart pounding, knowing that she had to do what Hive wanted. 

There was no way to break the control. Lash tried and he died and they thought she was fixed, but she wasn’t. She craved it, and so she’d begged to be possessed, and thankfully, _mercifully,_ it worked. She would've killed herself if it didn't.

And then Lincoln died, and Hive was the only thing keeping her alive.

And she would do anything to keep it that way.

The agents on the Quinjet had taken one look at her, with her breasts exposed and then looked away, not sure what was going on.

Daisy smirked. That’s who she was- Daisy. But, she could be Skye Slut too if that’s what Grant wanted. If it would keep her with Hive.

“Put the plane on autopilot,” she instructed, taking off her belt.

Soon they were taking off, 3 hours away from their destination.

“Ma’am,” one of the agents stuttered, though she saw his cock thicken and tent in his uniform. “What are you doing?”

Daisy walked up to him, and dropped to her knees, taking off her shirt.

“No Agent Davis, what are _you_ going to do?” Daisy pulled off her bra, and pulled at her nipples, lengthening them. She crawled closer to Agent Davis offering her breasts to him. Slowly, she unbuckled his pants and pulled his cock out.

It was hard and raging, and the sight of it made her sigh. This is what Hive made her for. This is what Grant wanted.

She closed her eyes, as he pushed his cock into her mouth, and she sucked it like she needed it to breathe. Like his cum would provide sustenance. 

Another agent had come behind her, and she could smell his cock. Soon she was feeling it too as he slapped her face with it before forcing her to suck him off.

They used her for the entire flight, and Hive would have been proud. There was cum in all her holes and in her belly; she'd sucked the remaining Agents dry.

When they arrived at Base, she had her suit back on, leaving her undergarments off like she was instructed.

She would obey anything, if she could stay with Hive.

She felt wetness by her neck, a glob of semen that she somehow missed in cleaning off. No matter. She scooped it and painted her lips with it. 

Now off to find Coulson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback on the images? Wasn't sure if it would be overkill to have an image per chapter. Anon comments/kudos are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hive was getting irritated by the conversation with Grant Ward. 

He wanted Skye. Skye, Skye, Skye. He wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Fine,” Hive snapped. “You can have her mind tonight when she sleeps.”

Ward was silent, thankfully. Till he started again. Now. Now, now, now. Skye, NOW.

Hive grew pensive. Why was Grant Ward’s voice in the hive getting so powerful? This needed investigation.

\--------

Daisy was on the way to Coulson’s office when Hive whispered in her mind.

“Go to your room.”

She halted, unsure. She was on the way to kill Phil Coulson for what he did to Lincoln. Lincoln _died_ because of S.H.I.E.L.D. and they would all pay.

“If we ever hear so much as a whisper of the name Lincoln,” Ward’s suddenly raged. “We will remove the sway, and have you raped till you want to die.”

Hive chuckled. “I think our Skye Slut might like that.”

“Let’s see, shall we?”

Daisy wasn’t sure what happened. One moment she was walking to Coulson’s office, her intent to kill, then she was listening to Hive and Ward.

But now.

She was at a house, it seemed like a frat party was going on.

“How did I get here?” she was scared, not knowing what happened. Was she blacking out? Daydreaming? Hallucinating? Going crazy?

“Oh God! What have I done?” she cried out remembering sucking and fucking and being used up on the plane. “What am I doing?”

She glanced down and saw her clothes and gasped. A slutty red bra with holes cut out for her nipples. And a short red skirt that didn’t cover her ass.

A sharp slap on her ass from a drunk college kid passing her confirmed she didn’t have any panties. She frantically looked around in the sea of reveling students, the air cloudy with smoke.

Hive.

She needed Hive. She choked out a sob and fell to the floor.

“Someone help me,” she cried. “I need him.”

“I think this whore lost her pimp,” someone was crowding on her now, painfully pulling at her nipples. “On your knees, bitch!”

Daisy couldn’t think. She needed Hive. She shakily got up and was backhanded. Someone was holding her now, pushing her to her knees, till she was on all fours, like a dog.

She opened her mouth to cry out when it got stuffed with a large veined cock. Tears were streaming down her face because she needed Hive to take away the pain and be numb.

“Her cunt is free!” a dark laugh interrupted her thoughts, and in one savage thrust, she was painfully filled with another cock.

“Fuck this cunt like the bitch she is,” another voice snarled, near her ear, and they must have grabbed her hair because her scalp was hurting.

“Hive,” she cried over a mouthful of cock. She was slurping it needing it to take away the emptiness. The man gripping her hair had wrapped his dick in it because now she was feeling a wetness down the side of his face. It was his cum. And cum was dribbling down her mouth now and dripping from her cunt.

“Who wants the whore next?” a voice boomed out, and Daisy froze. It was Grant.

He was in front of her now, smirking.

“Hive,” Daisy whispered. “Please.”

“In time,” Ward smiled. “You need to be Skye Cunt now.”

“Skye Cunt?” Daisy repeated.

“Yes. Nothing but a hole for cum. And my friends will help you,” he brought something from in his coat. “And I get to film it for posterity. Or for all of S.H.I.E.L.D. Let the world to see that Daisy Johnson is nothing but a whore. You should have remained with me as Skye.”

“Grant, please,” Daisy begged. “I’ll do anything. I need Hive.”

“You’ll do anything alright.” He stepped aside as a new group of men approached. “I believe these gentlemen heard there was a train available.”

Daisy’s skirt was ripped off, but her bra stayed on. She remained on her knees for the rest of the night, her mouth and cunt stuffed with cock, cum in her hair and on her face. When her cunt got too loose, her asshole started being used.

She started disassociating after the first person made her suck his cock after he fucked her ass.

Hive. Hive, Hive Hive. She needed Hive.

Once she got Hive, she would be better.

She passed out when someone complained about too much cum on her face, and he pissed on her to clear it up. Grant kept filming, so he could show her what she missed when she awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments welcome. feel free to do so on anon (removed the nsfw image)


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy was in her bed at the Base when she woke up.

Memories rushed in, and she panicked. Was it real?

The hard, throbbing cocks, not really wanting her, just her holes, a place to dump their cum.

_“What a fucking cum slut,”_

_“This whore lives for cock,”_

“Fuck my Skye Cunt in every hole.” This was from Grant Ward. Soft, taunting, knowing.

And she’d begged for it. To be fucked and used up, nothing but a receptacle to strangers' cum. She’d guzzled it, smeared it all on her skin, slurped dirty cocks like she needed air, because she needed Hive.

But he never came to save her.

“I’m nothing,” Daisy was crying silently in her bed. “I need you.”

She sat up, looking around her room with the beige and brick red wall. She and Lincoln had made love in this bed. He’d never told her he loved her here though, he only said it before he sacrificed himself, before he died. And right before his profession of love, she’d given herself back to Hive.

She was sobbing aloud now.

“HIVE!” she shouted. “I need you!”

Silence and the hum of the central AC unit.

Nothing but memories of dicks being shoved in her mouth, her ass being slapped till it burned, cocks slapping her face. Pictures being snapped.

Daisy fell back on the bed as the memories returned.

“Put the Skye Cunt on a leash!” Grant had smirked. Someone fashioned a leash from their belt and led her throughout the frat house like the animal she was.

The first room was tame, these were the new pledges. She had to suck their dicks but they came easily. Semen was on trickling down her back, her face, on her ass, on her legs. 

The second room had the upperclassmen, but they were all high on drugs. No one wanted to fuck her here; she had to lay on her back and spread her cunt lips and they jerked off sending spurts and spurts of cum all over her. Then go on all fours and spread her ass.

“What a fucking slut!” someone marveled.

“Asian girls are like this,” Grant had explained. “They like being dominated and they love white cock.”

And he pulled her with her makeshift collar, making her choke. They were concerned, not all of them had a chance to cum yet.

“Don’t worry,” Grant assured the lines of college guys. “This one lives to make men cum, she won’t die.”

And he pulled her collar again, sending her flying across the floor.

She was on her back now, covered in semen, eyes closed and panting. She was so tired.

Daisy opened her eyes, looking up. The ceiling fan was turning, round and round and round. The light was bright, and she gazed into it, smiling when spots in her vision appeared. Maybe should go blind if she kept staring at it.

A rough hand pulled her up, and pulled on her nipples. She fell forward, unsure of what to do with her legs.

“Look how her nipples are stretching!” a young voice pierced her disassociation. A voice that she wouldn’t have given a time of day as Daisy Johnson.

“Why are her nipples so dark?” someone else piped up.

“Because this is prime foreign cunt,” Grant answered. “Look how exotic and submissive she is.”

He was in front of her now, and Daisy looked blankly at him, tears rolling down her eyes.

“Help me,” she begged. “I need Hive.”

He looked her up and down, then leaned in. “You’re covered in cum from men you don't know. You never should have left me, Skye. We won’t help you.”

“But you made me do this!” Daisy reached for him, but Grant moved away. “I need Hive!”

“Skye Cunt,” he intoned. “You supposed to get raped till you want to die. But you’re such a _slut,_ you’re enjoying this.”

Daisy gasped. This wasn’t true. It _couldn’t_ be true.

But, she remembered, she’d cum again and again, her nipples and clit constantly hard, her pussy wet from want, not just being fucked.

She moaned and panted, and begged for cock and cum. She needed to drink it, to drown in it, to suck balls, to be stuffed. To be slapped and bitten, and have a dick in her mouth and her cunt, and her ass. To have her tits pulled and be called a whore.

_To be called nothing._

“You’re not _really_ nothing,” Grant observed. “You are my Skye Cunt. But outside of that, you _are_ nothing.”

Daisy felt his words like a slap. But she needed Hive.

“Please, please, PLEASE, Grant,” she begged. All the frat boys cheered at her, on her knees, her ass and cunt in the air, begging him.

And so he had mercy, letting some of Hive’s sway enter her.

Daisy laughed, and then cried, reveling in it, the floating, the belonging, the numbness. She noticed for the first time, Grant was wearing all black. He was coming towards her now, and she smiled in appreciation.

“I think you might be ready for what’s next,” he told her in a low voice.

She opened her mouth, breathing heavily, sticking her tongue out.

Grant knew what she wanted, and slowly unzipped his pants.

“Does my cunt need some cock?” he sneered.

“Please,” Daisy was laughing openly now. “I need you Grant. I never should have left.”

Grant’s cock was out, the largest she’d seen, smooth and long, veined, and mouthwatering.

“Beg,” he ordered. “Like the bitch you are.”

And so SHIELD Agent Daisy Johnson did.

She extended her long pink tongue, like a dog, and crawled towards him, making sure her tits dragged the floor, panting till his crotch was in her face. She nuzzled in his dick, she could get drunk of his scent and the smooth feel of him, and his large cock. How could she leave this?

“That’s me, you fucking slut,” Hive growled in her mind.

“I don’t fucking care,” Daisy slurred her words because her tongue was still extended, lapping at the god before her, his penis her reason for being.

“Yes,” Grant gasped. “Worship me!”

And she did, showing him what she learned. She could feel Hive’s displeasure, a physically heavy weight on her, on each nerve ending, pushing her onto Grant’s throbbing cock, and she hungrily slurped on it, choking on it.

He showed her no mercy, cramming his cock down her throat till she gagged, fucking it like it was her pussy. He grabbed her hair and pulled it, enjoying her tears.

"This is your true calling," Ward laughed darkly, as he held Daisy while she choked.

And when Grant Ward came, she greedily swallowed his offering, needing every drop of his seed.

But as soon as it was over, the last bit of his cum in her belly, as she sucked for more, everything changed.

And she was back at the Base, in her night clothes, emptier than she’d ever been.

Empty because there were no cocks in her cunt and in her mouth or in her ass or in her hair or in her face.

There was no Hive blocking the pain away.

And she was alone, as always.

She was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy stumbled awake, the withdrawal from Hive more painful than she’d thought. She didn’t know what was real, what was a dream and what was her imagination. She was completely and thoroughly fucked.

There was a rapping on her door.

After some deep breaths, she opened it, hoping to give the illusion of being normal. One look at Melinda May's concerned face and she slammed it shut. 

She hated them all. May, Coulson, Jemma, Fitz. She thought about Mack, the gentle giant, and decided he was okay.

May was knocking urgently on her door again, and Daisy ran into her bathroom, locking it. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands.

Daisy didn’t want anyone to let anyone in.

Eventually, the noise receded, and so she went back to her room, glancing at her calendar.

Great, a meeting with the new Director Mace today. Someone else to put on an act for. Daisy showered, happy that there was no semen dripping from her. Maybe it was all in her mind.

When she dressed, she didn’t put on a bra or panties, just in case. She wouldn’t want to disappoint Hive if he showed up.

-

Director Jeffery Mace didn’t know what to make of the Agent in front of him. Daisy Johnson’s file was legendary, yet here she was in his office obviously not wearing a bra, and her tactical suit zipped as low as it could decently go.

She wasn’t busty -her round ass was her best feature- but what was he supposed to think when he could make out her dusky nipples as she leaned over to look at a report?

Her eyes were glassy, and he wondered if she was on drugs.

“Agent Johnson?” he asked. “Is everything okay?” He tried his best to not look at her cleavage.

“Yes.” She answered in a drab monotone.

He couldn’t help it, her nipples were dark and hard, and while her breasts were small, he could imagine ropes of his cum on them.

He could feel his cock harden, and he discretely fixed himself.

Suddenly, she was over at his chair, a wicked smile on her face.

“Anything I can help with?” she breathed, boldly touching his erection.

“Agent Johnson!” he exclaimed. The last thing he needed was a sexual harassment suit.

“Sorry,” she smirked, groping him one last time before easing away. “I need to be fucked, and since I can’t get it here, I’m leaving.” She licked her lips and walked away.

“Wait a minute!” Mace was thinking with his dick now. “I can help.”

Daisy turned around, smiling broadly. “Can you now?”

Mace didn’t like her attitude. Agent Johnson needed to learn her place.

“Come here,” he ordered, wanting to see what she would do. And she obeyed, making his cock even harder. He liked it when sluts knew their place.

Mace zipped her top down, reminding her of Hive. She shuddered and closed her eyes.

His hands were on her nipples now, pulling and tugging at them.

“The next time I see you,” Mace pulled her closer with her nipples. “I want these pierced. Like a good cunt.”

Daisy sighed. This is what she wanted.

“Anything else?” she asked, breathing hard.

“Don’t see me again till your nipples are pierced.” Mace answered. “ And then, I need you here every morning, for a debriefing. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” Daisy smirked. She got up and was walking to the door.

“Agent Johnson!” Mace called to her. “Your top? It needs fixing.”

Daisy turned around, and looking at him, she lowered the zipper as far as it could go.

She went back through the door, not caring who saw.

-

The next morning, she was in Mace’s office, in her Quake suit, the zipper all the way down, her nipples exposed with a barbell through each nipple.

Mace’s eyed widened. He didn’t think she would show.

“They have to heal,” Daisy explained. “So no pulling on them.”

“So what good are you, then?” Mace was curious with her response.

“That’s for you to decide,” Daisy answered.

“From now on, I want you naked when you’re in my office,” he instructed.

Daisy nodded.

Soon she was naked, her nipple piercings gleaming in the light.

Mace smiled. It was time he used his power as Director.

“Come here,” he said, pleased when she walked over. He made her turn around and bend over.

Her lush, beautiful ass was her best feature and he needed to make it blush.

He slapped her ass, over and over and over till it was a bright red.

“This is for being a cock tease,” he told her.

Daisy was bending over his desk, her face in some paper work, her ass high in the air, and mottled red.

There was a knock on his door, and when she instinctively got up, but he pushed her back.

“Come in!” Mace called.

And in came his personal body guard, a huge Black man, who didn’t say much. He didn’t even blink seeing a naked Agent Johnson on his desk, merely asked if he was ready for his 10am appointment. Such discretion should be rewarded.

“Do you want to fuck her?” Mace asked, ignoring Daisy’s protest.

His bodyguard watched her for a moment and then spoke. “I want her to choke on my dick. You fuck her.”

And so they did.

Daisy was on all fours in Mace’s office. He was fucking her doggie style while she was trying to swallow his bodyguard's cock. It was large and she could barely suck it, but he didn’t care though. He shoved all of it down her throat, his cock getting harder as she gagged.

The door opened, and it seemed that some of the new agents were being summoned.

Daisy didn’t know what was real and what was a hallucination, but she knew that without Hive, being used as cunt for cum was the next best thing.

That morning, when she left Mace’s office, she had semen in her cunt and in her ass, and had sucked every one till they became hard again, and when they ejaculated for a second time, it was all on her face and her tits and her hair.

Mace made her go back to her room like that, with cum dripping all over her, her tits exposed, and her walking like she’d been fucked in every hole.

“A whore for the base might be good for morale,” he said.

“As long as I can fuck Agent Johnson,” one of the newer recruits interjected.

“Who else hates themself so much they'd do it?” Mace asked rhetorically.

Daisy Johnson's mind was broken since that incident, and now she would be finally useful.


	5. Chapter 5

Brigadier General Glenn Talbot had been waiting ten minutes with Director Jeffrey Mace, which was approximately fifteen minutes too long. Because he simple did not wait.

But, Mace was adamant that he had something to show him, it just was running late that morning.

Talbot was just about to take his leave, wasting time was an abomination, when the door clicked open.

“Sorry I’m late, sir,” a quiet voice said.

“About time, you useless bitch,” Mace replied.

General Talbot was speechless for a few moments, then gathered himself. “Mace! What’s gotten into you?”

He’d turned around and seen Agent Daisy Johnson, her dark hair getting longer, and a placid look on her face. But what in the world…why was her tactical suit so darn low. It was against regulation!

He was about to comment when Mace spoke up sharply.

“What did we discuss? How are you supposed to present yourself?” and Mace had stood up, angrily looking at Agent Johnson.

“My apologies, I saw you had company and I thought…” Daisy stuttered.

“You stupid, worthless cunt,” Mace interrupted her. “You don’t think. Why would that even cross your brain?”

“I’m sorry…” Daisy started again.

“Shut up!” Mace exploded. “Take your fucking clothes off. NOW.”

Daisy trembled, then did as she was ordered.

She unzipped her suit slowly, and General Talbot's cock thickened and hardened as he saw the golden rods piercing her nipples. What a slut she was! Her breasts jiggled as she shimmied out of her clothes, and soon she was naked, her golden skin covered in goosebumps.

“Kneel,” Mace commanded her.

And Talbot was shocked when she did.

“Crawl like the bitch you are,” Mace continued. “Tits on the floor. Ass in the fucking air. What are you useful for, Agent Johnson?”

“My cunt, and tits, and ass,” she replied, as she crawled towards them, on hands and knees.

Mace laughed because she forgot the most important one.

“Don’t forget why we keep you around the most, Agent Johnson,” he mocked.

He loved reminding her of this. When they first met, she was so snarky, such a know it all. And now, her mouth was nothing more than another hole for his cum.

“Tell General Talbot why we keep a useless cunt like you around, Agent Johnson,” Mace walked over to her, and dragged her along.

Daisy waited till she was in front of Talbot, on all fours, with her face almost between his legs, her ass high in the air as instructed.

“I don’t know why you keep a useless cunt like me,” Daisy confessed. This was where she usually started disassociating. She would think about Skye Cunt and having that blessed sway of Hive, which made her forget everything. But it was gone.

Mace smirked at her glazed expression. He had trained her well. Her reward was a sharp smack along her ass, the crack sounding through the quiet office.

“General Talbot,” Mace spoke to the other man, whose pants were now tented obscenely. “Do you want my whore to service you?”

Talbot couldn't keep his eyes off Daisy's lush, round ass. He'd want nothing more than to fuck it- his wife would never allow that- but he didn’t know if this was a setup.

Mace cracked her ass again, making it blush. “Tell him what you are.”

Daisy inhaled and steeled herself. It crushed her to be like this, but without Hive, she didn’t know what else to do.

“I can’t live without cum,” she licked her lips, closing her eyes. “I need it, please….I need your cum.” Her tits were grazing the floor, and her nipples were hard. She moaned as Talbot grabbed her nipples and squeezed them.

“I’m a married man, and won’t cheat on my wife. Not with a desperate whore like you. But I have a meeting later that you might be useful for.” Talbot smirked as he thought about the leverage he would have. “Mace, use this bitch, let me see what she’s capable of.”

Director Mace called in a batch of new recruits, eager to show how well-trained Johnson was.

He lined all the men up, their dicks out, and made Johnson crawl down the line, sucking them off, slapping her ass when she didn’t move fast enough. The order lasted for a short while, then she was surrounded, men jostling each other to get into her holes. Soon, she was sucking two cocks at a time, while jerking off another two (one in each hand) while more cocks poked her face and got wrapped in her hair. Mace was buried deep in her ass, kneading it and slapping it.

Women like Daisy Johnson needed to be reminded their place, he thought. Sure she had powers and could fight, but so could any man. Her job was to be owned by men, to be a willing vessel for their seed. She was kneeling like a dog, choking on three cocks now, gagging and struggling to breathe while someone was spurting long ropes of cum onto her back.

Mace groaned, and taking out his dick from her ass, he jammed it into her tight pussy. He’d been ignoring her cunt for far too long.

And it was so wet and slippery, and he knew this is what she was made for. Fucking and being used.

“You’re built for cock and cum,” he moaned. “Don’t ever change.”

As Daisy sucked off loads of cum from large cocks, she wondered if he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback on image? too much? do you like it? let me know. anon comments, kudos welcome


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy was finally understanding what was real and was her broken mind from being controlled by Hive. Except it all felt like it was happening, so what did it matter?

She was with General Talbot, at a Summit for Tolerance of Inhumans and while she liked the idea, she couldn’t help but feel like Talbot was hiding something from her.

“Agent Johnson, we need you to be willing,” he’d told her, his eyes glowing. “The future of Inhumans depend on you.”

She didn’t understand what he meant till the event started.

General Talbot had accessed medical records and seen that now she would be fertile. He wanted to have her raped, repeatedly, to get her impregnated.

Maybe they could get an Inhuman baby from a useless cunt like her.

And that was Mace’s voice, talking to General Talbot. The cold tone made her snap awake. Whatever they thought she was, she wasn’t going to take loads of cum just to breed for them. She hadn't been able to use her quake powers since the Incident happened, and with her fucking and sucking anyone, they thought her subservient, and docile. She excused herself to the bathroom, time to escape.

She made it to the ladies’ room, and when there, she exhaled.

“What the fuck is going on?” she asked her reflection.

She felt horny, wet and empty, but she also felt this wasn’t who she truly was. But there was that ache in between her thighs, that needed hardness from a stiff cock, and wetness from loads of cum.

And she needed her hair pulled, and her face and ass slapped and dicks in every hole.

The door opened, and a blonde guard entered.

“General Talbot needs you,” she said.

“Fuck him!” Daisy responded.

“I was hoping you would say that,” the guard smirked.

That was the last thing Daisy remembered before waking up.

And when she was awake, it was like a dream come true.

She was in the middle of a circle of men, naked, but they were fully clothed with their dicks out.

But the only hole they were interested in was her cunt, as they fucked load after load of hot cum in her.

“Do you think she’ll get pregnant?” a voice asked.

“Who cares as long as we can fuck her,” another one answered.

General Talbot’s dick was hard the entire time, but he wanted his men to get the first chance at Agent Johnson. If she didn’t get pregnant, she would be useless.

His men wanted to fuck Daisy’s mouth and tits and blast their loads of cum on her face, but no. He needed their semen deep in her pussy.

Being used as the whore on Base was doing wonders for her personality. If she got knocked up, then she would truly realize her place. Nothing more than a cunt.

She was splayed on the floor while someone held her arms together above her head, and others forced her legs apart. Then the remaining men went in and fucked her roughly, pulling her tits and her nipple piercings, slapping her clit.

Daisy was nothing more than a receptacle for their cum, not caring about her, only fucking her cunt enough to blow their load.

Except the whore seemed to love it.

“Please,” she begged. “More. I need more!”

General Talbot made sure that she was obliged.

But if she wasn’t pregnant in a month, she would be out on the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets whored out.

Daisy was having a rare moment of clarity.

The drugs she took kept her in a glorious haze, and she needed it to make it through the days. The Summit with General Talbot was a week ago, and every day since then, she’d been nothing more than a hole to dump loads and loads of hot cum. The recruits that were tasked with fucking her, were complaining that her pussy was getting too loose, so Mace came up with a compromise.

In the morning, she would come to his office, strip and present herself, where she would be fucked in the ass, tits, and mouth, and the men would all finish by cumming on her body. Her face would be unrecognizable with her tears and mascara running, and thick ropes of jizz. Her hair would be streaked white, and her belly and breasts would have ropes of semen, dripping down her skin.

In the evening, was when her pussy got fucked, and by the time she was ready to go to bed, she was bone tired.

Whoring wasn’t easy, she told herself.

And those moments of truly understanding what was happening made it worse.

“Grant Ward is dead,” she was talking to her reflection in the mirror, needing to hear her thoughts out loud. “Hive is dead.” Her heart hurt that she would never feel that peace again, being part of Hive. “Lincoln is dead. I, Daisy Johnson, caused it. I, Daisy Johnson, am responsible for the problems at S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson and Melinda May and Fitz and Simmons and Mack are on the run right now because of me. I chose to stay behind so they could escape because it’s my fault.”

Daisy exhaled, and the crushing pain of all she’d lost weighed on her.

Everything with Mace and Talbot was real. She really was being used as the cum slut on base. A tear slipped down her face, and memories assaulted her. She couldn’t deal with this, she needed to forget. She got up and went to the stash of drugs that Mace supplied her with. She needed them, couldn’t survive without them.

“You need to think about your escape, Daisy,” she told herself conversationally. If she got pregnant, it would be a sign that she had to kill herself. If she didn’t, it would be a sign that she had to run away. She couldn’t keep up like this, and the constant drug use was making her more and more incoherent, and things were deteriorating.

Today, outside of her scheduled meetings with Mace, a new Agent actually came up to her in the lunchroom and whispered in her ear that she needed to follow him to the bathroom to suck his cock.

And when she stared at him in disbelief, he casually moved aside his blazer to show his ICER. That mother fucker threatened her.

She got up and did what he wanted, kneeling on the men’s bathroom floor as he pumped in and out of her mouth, while she sucked him as best as she could so he could cum easily. He had pulled out her mouth and shot his load all over her face, and pulling his gun out, made her eat some of his cum and rub the rest onto her skin.

But that wasn’t the worst part.

Apparently, he had told his friends about her, that the mighty Quake was brought low and was fucking and sucking in the men’s room.

There was no sway from Hive, no drugs to blur reality as she was raped, over and over.

That agent kept the ICER to her head, then stuck it in her mouth, shoving her to the ground. Then he made her crawl on the floor, her ass high in the air, as he let his friends come in, with a choice to either fuck her cunt or her ass.

And he charged them money.

$500 to spank and fuck Quake in the ass, $400 for her cunt. A blowjob was $250. Jerking off to her and spraying her with cum was $100.

“Be here tomorrow at the same time,” he told her, throwing some bills at her. “I can make a killing off a slut like you.”

Daisy had already disassociated and agreed.

And so her days went.

Being used by Mace in the morning and evening, and whored out in the middle of the day.

The agent who was prostituting her started filming after the second day.

“Not that a slut like you cares, but if you ever decide to stop, I will show this to every news outlet. The public would love to see how much cum you can swallow.”

Daisy didn’t say anything, what could she say?

And she her days went, sucking, fucking, getting spanked and her hair pulled and being the receptacle for semen.

Mace knew about her being whored out, and he welcomed it.

“These women need to know their place,” he explained to Talbot. “And she hasn’t been able to use her Quake powers since Hive died. She might as well be the whore on Base.”

Talbot agreed but wanted to see if she would breed at the end of the month. Inhuman babies to be raised as weapons was his goal. And if Daisy Johnson could provide that, he would be indebted to her. If not, she could get her used up cunt out of his Base.

One more week, and they would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if to continue with this story. Comments would be appreciated. You can comment anonymously if you don't feel comfortable doing so with your profile.


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy was dreaming.

John Garrett was such a bastard, he asked Ward to kidnap, humiliate and break her, and Ward, who needed the validation, agreed.

"I'm sorry, Skye," Grant soothed, as she cried and cried. "You're so beautiful and I love you so." He kissed her lips, as she recoiled, slapping him.

"I like it when you fight," Grant smirked. He kissed her again and again, making her open her mouth like they were lovers.

His Skye was in a revealing white teddy, her legs splayed and tied to the bedposts, her hands tied behind her back. At his mercy, all for him, the way she should be. Her pussy was shaved showing her cunt lips and clit and her breasts exposed. 

Her cunt was for Garrett, but Grant was allowed to suck it, and he did, making sure she orgasmed every time. He knew she hated herself and it made him happy.

"You're a slut, Skye," Grant told her, seeing her tears fall. "Only a slut cums when they're raped."

"NO!" Daisy shouted, her voice hoarse from screaming. But no one came.

Grant was about to answer when his mentor entered.

"This cunt will be crying for cock and cum when I'm done," Garrett vowed. "And telling us her name is Skye."

And he was right.

Weeks later, to celebrate breaking her, they went to a high-end restaurant. Skye was dressed in a slip of a white dress, with no bra or panties. Her nipples poked out and her dress barely covered her ass. Her hair was out and the ends curled, and her make up flawless. Her lips a hot red, dripping with lip gloss like cum. Her eye makeup was done to exaggerate her ethnicity.

"A China doll slut," Garret approved.

A pair of red fuck me shoes completed her outfit.

She had to walk behind the men, and not speak. Garrett ordered her meal, and Grant fed her. And they made sure she drank an entire bottle of wine.

She was tipsy when dinner ended, but hungry. Grant only allowed her salad, with no dressing. She was getting too fat.

But Garrett and Grant didn't have the money to pay.

Skye knew what she had to do. It was what she was made for and built for. To service men and do what Grant wanted, no one loved her like him. He nodded at her that it was okay, and her eyes shone with tears. How could she not think he loved her?

She walked up to the manager on duty, pulling her dress down so her breasts were exposed.

He was shocked at first then saw how she could be useful.

Skye got taken to the kitchen where she sucked off all the workers while Grant filmed.

\------

Daisy thrashed about, feeling like a thick cock was choking her, only to realize she was in her room on base. It was a dream, nothing more.

She got up, and went for a glass of water, surveying the dark circles under her eyes, and her gaunt cheeks. Right, being the cum slut on base wasn't a dream.

"My name is Daisy Johnson," her voice cracked as she spoke to her reflection. "Grant Ward is dead. Hive is dead." She absently noticed her hair was getting longer. So that's why it was getting pulled on more when she was sucking cock.

"Lincoln is dead. Because of me." she continued, voice stronger now. "The team is on the run because of me." There were light red marks on her neck, someone tried to choke her. Wait, why did they try to choke her?

"I am a cum slut." A tear escaped. "I am nothing more than a cunt and a hole to receive cum." Another tear and another.

Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably, feeling empty and hollow, wishing she had drugs to make the pain go away or a cock nearby to fill her up.

Oh, that's why she was choked. She wasn't pregnant, and Talbot and Mace found out she couldn't have children.

"I'm a worthless whore," she repeated what they spat out at her.

When dawn came, she would have to leave. She was too much a distraction now, Talbot said. Now that it was confirmed she couldn't breed, she was useless, and the men were getting undisciplined.

Talbot had made sure he fucked her ass properly before she got kicked out. 

First, Mace spanked her and when she was wet enough, he smeared her juices on her rosebud.

"Agent Johnson is such a whore, look how wet she is!" Mace exclaimed, as his hand came down again and again.

Then Talbot fucked her ass, pulling her hair, while she choked on Mace's dick. A thrust from Talbot would send her on Mace's cock, and he would fuck her mouth. Soon, they were all in sync, and Mace shot his load down her throat. Talbot pulled out and threatened to make her suck his cock, to swallow his cum but he ended up having mercy on her, and simply jizzed on her face.

She walked back to her room like that, globs of semen on her face, mascara running, but not before having to make some stops.

She was groped everywhere, and every so often, she had to get on her knees to take a load of cum in her mouth. She stopped counting after the first 4 or 5. By then it was all the same.

But now, all alone in her room and feeling empty and worthless, what she wouldn't give for a stiff cock and a load of hot cum.

*THE END*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen any of Season 4 or 5. Might pick back up if I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments welcome.


End file.
